Vanellope von Schweetz
Vanellope von Schweetz is the deuteragonist of Disney's 2012 animated feature film Wreck-It Ralph. Vanellope von Schweetz is the deuteragonist of the 2012 Disney animated film Wreck-It Ralph, and is voiced by Sarah Silverman Official Disney Bio Known as “The Glitch”, Vanellope is a cute and very beautiful tomboy pixelating programming mistake in the candy-coated cart-racing game Sugar Rush. With a racer’s spirit embedded in her coding, Vanellope is determined to earn her place in the starting lineup amongst the other racers. Only problem: the other racers don’t want her or her glitching in the game. Years of rejection have left Vanellope with a wicked sense of humor and a razor-sharp tongue. However, somewhere beneath that hard shell is a sweet center just waiting to be revealed. Background Vanellope von Schweetz is the central character of the video game, Sugar Rush. Not only was she the lead character, she was also the world's princess. However, at some point, an old video game character named Turbo, hijacked Sugar Rush, turned himself into a character named King Candy, and tried to delete Vanellope's codes, turning her into a glitch. Once Vanellope became a glitch, King Candy was free to rule the kingdom, having all the inhabitants' memories of Princess Vanellope locked up. However, if Vanellope was to ever cross the finish line in an official race, her codes will be restored and the throne will be hers once more. To prevent this from occurring, King Candy had the citizens of the game believe having a glitch race can lead to the game being unplugged. Due to this lie, Vanellope was repeatedly tormented by the game's citizens, most notably the racers, led by Taffyta Muttonfudge. Vanellope was able to find sanctuary within Diet Cola Mountain, where an unfinished bonus track is located. As a result of her being a glitch, Vanellope was unable to leave the game and escape her tormentors. She also gained the ability to glitch, or teleport, from place to place in the blink of an eye, though she didn't have much control over it. Personality Despite her cuteness and beauty, Vanellope is an energetic child, filled with life and humor. Sadly, years of bullying has left Vanellope with a sour look on life and people, meaning she is often prone to heavy insulting and sassy remarks. Luckily, Vanellope was able to see the goodness in people through the friendship of Wreck-It Ralph. Though she was often bullied by the game's other young racers, Vanellope was apparently more than happy to attempt making amends, referring to the others as her "Fellow Racers". ''Wreck-It Ralph (video game) Taking place not too long after the film, Vanellope is preparing for another race in ''Sugar Rush with Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun in the stands cheering her on. However, Ralph accidentally drops a Cy-Bug egg that rolls into the taffy lake. Later on, whilst in her castle, Vanellope witnesses the Cy-Bugs attacking Sugar Rush and heads to Game Central Station with the others while Ralph and Felix rids the arcade of the beasts. In the end, after the bugs are defeated, Vanellope celebrates Ralph's newfound success by creating a new holiday. ''One Sweet Race'' Rancis Fluggerbutter, one of Vanellope's former bullies and later friend, is in trouble, getting teased for not winning a race and has accidentally crashed the kart he was using to try and win the race. Vanellope decides to help him, and together they build a kart that Rancis names RV1 after both of them. In the next race, Vanellope cheers Rancis on and he wins the race. Memorable Quotes :"What's your name?" :"You're not from here, are you?" :"Why are your hands so freakishly big?" :"I guess you've really gotta watch your step in a game called Hero's Doody!" :"What's that? Didn't hear ya. Your breath is so bad, it made my ears numb!" :"As your merciful princess, I hereby decree that everyone who was ever mean to me shall be... executed." :"Everyone here says I'm just a mistake and that I wasn't even suppose to exist." :"Racing's in my code!" :"I'm already a real racer....and I'm gonna win!" :"Well, unless you've got a go kart hidden in the fat folds of your neck, I can't help you!" :"YOU'RE A RAT! I don't need you! And I can win the race on my own." :"I'm not listening to you! GET OUT OF MY WAY!!! I'm going to that race!" :"Sweet mother of monkey milk, I did it!" :"You know, you could stay here and live in the castle. You'll have your own wing, where no one would complain about your stench or treat you bad ever again; you can be happy." :"Well I guess you're going to have to step out of your comfort zone, Gladys." :"Well, it's a mini game." :"What a Moron" Disney Parks Vanellope von Schweetz as she appears in the Disney Parks. Vanellope and Ralph are currently making appearances at some of the Disney theme parks. At Walt Disney World, Vanellope is present at Disney's Hollywood Studios' Magic of Disney Animation attraction and greets fans who walk through a making of exhibit in a Wreck-It Ralph themed area. In Disneyland, Vanellope is available in the Starcade in Tomorrowland. Trivia *According to Rich Moore and Sarah Silverman, Vanellope is 9 years old. However, according to John Lasseter, she is 12 years old. **However, it is hard to tell, as she could have been inspired by the Chibi style (see below). *Vanellope is the second princess to have hazel eyes, after Belle. *Vanellope is the second princess to move out of the princess title, after Kida. (Kida becomes a queen, while Vanellope becomes a president). *Vanellope is the only main character that never called Ralph by his title 'Wreck-it', preceding Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Vanitas, Sora, Maya, and Wreck-it Rachel. *Vanellope's name is actually a portmanteau of "vanilla", a type of dessert flavoring, and "Penelope", a Greek-based girl's name. According to Greek mythology, Penelope was the wife of Odysseus, who was constantly waiting for her husband to return from the battle of Troy and subsequently, his Odyssey. During Odysseus' Odyssey, many people thought that her real husband was dead and sent many suitors to try to marry her, but were ultimately driven out by Odysseus upon his return and proving them to be her real husband. *Also, her title, "von", is actually German for "of", which is often used by German nobility. *And plus, her last name is a pun, because is "sweet", but with a slightly German touch (S''chweetz'') *Vanellope, along with the other Sugar Rush racers, are probably based on the Chibi style; a style used in anime that depicts characters as small, cute and, at most times, childish. *Upon close inspection, you will see that Vanellope's skirt is made of Reese's Peanut Butter Cup wrappers. *Although it is stated that Vanellope is unable to leave her game due to her being a glitch, at the end she can be seen attending Felix and Calhoun's wedding as Calhoun's maid-of-honor. In fact during the credits she can be seen traveling with Ralph, Felix and Calhoun to different video games, this is probably due to her having reset the game and therefore becoming integrated into the game, leaving her glitchy but no longer a glitch. *When creating Vanellope, she was described as having "a hint of Sarah (Silverman), a hint of Cindy Lou Who, combined with this grubby little Pippi Longstocking moppet kid." *Despite having hazel eyes in the movie, posters, etc. Vanellope can clearly be seen with bright green eyes when she is shown on the side of the cabinet after Ralph throws away his medal. *Interestingly enough, Vanellope is never shown racing in her white tracksuit after she does reset the game nor is she seen racing in her original cart which was stolen by King Candy. It's implied that the kart that she and Ralph created was eventually incorporated into the game and her supposed original (King Candy's) was presumably destroyed when King Candy transformed into a Cy-Bug and was killed. *Vanellope is the only character in Sugar Rush who wears a hoodie, as the other characters wear jackets, and she is also the only one who does not wear a helmet or cap in her head. *Supposedly, when Vanellope refers to Ralph as "Gladys", she is actually referencing the main antagonist of the Portal ''series, GLaDOS. However, if that is true, then she mispronounced the name, as it is most likely pronounced "Glah-Dose", and is actually an acronym ('G'enetic '''L'ifeform 'a'nd 'D'isk 'O'perating 'S'ystem). *She has referred to Rachel as Kitana, referencing one of the main antagonists of Mortal Kombat. *When Ralph sees Vanellope on the side of the game console, she wasn't wearing her dress like the scene where Vanellope gets her code back and finally becomes an actual game character *Vanellope appears to share some similarites to Midna from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess as the two are both impish females who help the hero on his quest, and are ultimately revealed to be a princess that was cursed by the villain (Midna by Ganondorf, Vanellope by Turbo). Similarities with other Disney characters *Vanellope is the fourth main character Disney child to have black hair. First is Pinocchio from Pinocchio, second is Mowgli from The Jungle Book, and the third being Lilo from Lilo & Stitch. *Vanellope shares a few similarities with Lilo from Lilo & Stitch. **Both girls were picked on by a group of "popular girls". **Both made friends with unlikely characters that were deemed bad and deemed to destroy (Vanellope with Ralph, and Lilo with Stitch). *Vanellope is somewhat like Princess Mérida in several ways: **Both Vanellope and Mérida have somewhat messy hair (Vanellope's being covered in bits of random candy, Mérida's being red and frizzy). **Neither Vanellope nor Mérida have love interests, unlike most Disney Princesses. **Vanellope and Mérida both debuted in 2012. **Both Vanellope and Mérida are tomboys and prefer to do things their way rather than how others do (Vanellope would rather race than be reviled as a glitch, and Mérida would rather do less ladylike things than be a stereotypical princess). **Both Vanellope and Mérida change their fate in some way (Vanellope saves her game and Game Central Station as a whole, as well as redeems her proper place as princess, and a spell changes Mérida's fate, turning her mother and brothers into bears, forcing her to try and figure out how to reverse the effects). **Vanellope and Mérida are both princesses, but are unorthodox (Vanellope being a Glitch, Mérida being tomboyish and rebellious) *Vanellope shares some similarities with Princess Rapunzel from Tangled. **Both were Princesses, but were unaware. (Vanellope's mind was wiped by Turbo, whilst Rapunzel was kidnapped by Mother Gothel as an infant) **Both Rapunzel and Vanellope made a deal with those who were thought of a criminal (Ralph being a wrecker; Eugene being a thief). *The friendship between Vanellope and Ralph, is also similar to the friendship between Zugor and Tarzan Gallery Night Vanellope.png Vanellope dressed as Pumbaa.png|Vanellope dressed as Pumbaa Vanellope.gif Vanellope dressed as Pumbaa 2.png|Vanellope dressed as Pumbaa 2 INFINITY Vanellope render.jpg|Vanellope in Disney Infinity Vanellope dressed as Pumbaa 3.png|Vanellope dressed as Pumbaa 3 Vanellope dressed as Pumbaa 4.png|Vanellope dressed as Pumbaa 4 Vanellope von Schweetz in a Thanksgiving Casual.png|Vanellope von Schweetz in a Thanksgiving Casual Vanellope dressed as Pumbaa 5.png|Vanellope dressed as Pumbaa 5 Vanellope as a Cowgirl.png|Vanellope as a Cowgirl Vanellope as a Cowgirl with Cowgirl Hat.png|Vanellope as a Cowgirl with Cowgirl Hat Vanellope as Mrs Claus.png|Vanellope as Mrs Claus Vanellope as Mrs Claus with Santa Hat.png|Vanellope as Mrs Claus with Santa Hat Vanellope in a Princess Gown (Still President).png|Vanellope in a Princess Gown (Still President) Vanellope as Glitchgirl.png|Vanellope as Glitchgirl Vanellope as a Huntress.png|Vanellope as a Huntress Vanellope in a Princess Gown with her Crown (Still President).png|Vanellope in a Princess Gown with her Crown (Still President) Vanellope in Jeans and Sneakers.png|Vanellope in Jeans and Sneakers Vanellope in her Ballistic Armour.5.png|Vanellope without her Ballistic Armour Vanellope in her Ballistic Armour.png|Vanellope in her Ballistic Armour Vanellope in her Ballistic Armour and with her Keyblade.png|Vanellope in her Ballistic Armour and with her Keyblade Vanellope as a Pirate Princess.png|Vanellope as a Pirate Princess Vanellope in her Night Out Outfit.png|Vanellope in her Night Out Vanellope as a Pirate Princess with her Pirate Hat.png|Vanellope as a Pirate Princess with her Pirate Hat Vanellope in her Night Out Outfit with her Sugar Rush Badge.png|Vanellope in her Night Out Outfit with her Sugar Rush Badge Vanellope as the Sugar Rush Queen.png|Vanellope as the Sugar Rush Queen Ballistic Vanellope 59.png|Ballistic Vanellope Vanellope Pitstop.png|Vanellope Pitstop Ballistic Vanellope 59.2.png|Ballistic Vanellope (with safety shades) Vanellope Pitstop with Helmet and Scarf.png|Vanellope Pitstop with Helmet and Scarf Vanellope's Outfit and Jean Jacket.png|Vanellope's Outfit and Jean Jacket Vanellope on a Ice-Cream Balloon.png|Vanellope on a Ice-Cream Balloon Vanellope's Outfit, Badge and Jean Jacket.png|Vanellope's Outfit, Badge and Jean Jacket Vanellope von Schweetz Miscellaneous Render.png Vanellope von Schweetz Miscellaneous Render 2.png Vanellope von Schweetz Miscellaneous Render 3.png Vanellope von Schweetz Miscellaneous Render 4.png Vanellope von Schweetz Miscellaneous Render 5.png Vanellope in her Night Out Outfit 2.png Vanellope in her Night Out Outfit 3.png Vanellope in her Night Out Outfit 4.png Vanellope in her Night Out Outfit 5.png Vanellope in her Night Out Outfit 6.png Vanellope in her Night Out Outfit 7.png Vanellope's Outfit with left Arm out.png Vanellope in a Trench Casual.png|Vanellope in a Trench Casual Vanellope's Outfit & Badge with left Arm out.png Vanellope's Trench Casual & Crown.png|Vanellope's Trench Casual & Crown Vanellope's Trench Casual & Scarf.png|Vanellope's Trench Casual & Scarf Vanellope in her New Boots.png Vanellope's Trench Casual, Scarf & Crown.png|Vanellope's Trench Casual, Scarf & Crown Vanellope's Ballistic Armour with Cape.png|Vanellope's Ballistic Armour with Cape Ballistic Vanellope (with Cape & Safety Shades) Render.png|Ballistic Vanellope (with Cape & Safety Shades) Render Vanellope's Ballistic Armour with Cape & Keyblade.png|Vanellope's Ballistic Armour with Cape & Keyblade Vanellope von Schweetz (Turbomun Version).png|Vanellope von Schweetz (Turbomun Version) Ballistic Vanellope (with Cape) Render.png|Ballistic Vanellope (with Cape) Render Teen Vanellope in Shades.png|Teen Vanellope in Shades Teen Vanellope in a Prom Dress.png|Teen Vanellope in a Prom Dress Category:Junior Disney Princess Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Tomboys Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Princess Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:Young Girls Category:German characters Category:European characters Category:American characters